


De rodillas

by RachelSummers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternative Universe - The Handmaid's Tale, F/F, Hinata is their son, Hurt/Comfort, Kiyoko and Yachi are married, M/M, and a little bit of romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelSummers/pseuds/RachelSummers
Summary: [The Handmaid's Tale AU]Nosotras no escogimos “morir de pie”, pero tampoco “vivir de rodillas”.Así que por ahora corremos. Sin destino, sin descanso.Corremos.





	De rodillas

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo rápido que se me ocurrió una noche antes de dormir, después de ver la serie “The Handmaid’s Tale”, con la estoy obsesionada D: Lo escribí en el trabajo, así que no busquen nada extraordinario :u  
> Espero les guste, es mi primera vez escribiendo de esta pareja (la cual también me encanta, son mis bebés uwu).  
> Haikyuu!! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate. Yo no poseo nada, solo los feels y las ideas retorcidas.

 

Corremos.

Eso todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora.

Hitoka aprieta los dedos alrededor de la chaqueta de Shouyou, como si fuera un salvavidas, como si la sola idea de soltarlo un par de centímetros pudiera matarla. Sus pasos rápidos, acelerados por la carrera, crujen sobre las hojas secas del bosque en el que estamos perdidas, levantando la clase de ruido agudo y molesto que altera tus nervios hasta el punto de casi romperlos.

Yo corro unos pasos delante de ella. Oigo mi respiración como si fuera una bofetada, con el pulso latiéndome alto y fuerte detrás de las orejas. Me asfixia. El aire frío del otoño que se escapa para darle paso al invierno se me clava en el pecho como una puñalada, como un golpe, como un montón de balas. Siento el peso de la mochila en la espalda, y por un instante realmente estoy convencida que de llevo el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros.

Eso no hace que me detenga.

—Hitoka-chan, vamos, debemos ir más rápido. Ya casi está anocheciendo.

Ella suelta un jadeo, cansada, y se detiene de repente. Yo me detengo también, casi inmediatamente después de ella, y tomo a Shouyou de sus brazos, antes de que lo deje caer. Está exhausta, lo sé perfectamente, pero me preocupa todo el camino que nos falta por recorrer y lo rápido que está desapareciendo la luz, como si fuera arena escapando de nuestros dedos.

Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla. Me desespero. Me quiero arrancar el cabello a puñados, quiero gritar y patear y golpear todo lo que está a mi alcance. En lugar de eso, dejo la mochila en el suelo y abrazo a mi hijo, fuerte, tan fuerte como es posible, hasta que ya no sé distinguir dónde comienza él y dónde termino yo. Lo abrazo y lo abrazo hasta dejarlo sin aire, hasta que sus manitas sucias me tocan la cara y terminan por tumbarme los lentes.

—No puedo.

La voz de Hitoka rompe el silencio del bosque, sonando igual que el crujido de un espejo al romperse. Lo quiebra en pedazos. Me quiebra a mí a su paso, me atraviesa como una espada.

Corro hasta ella.

Solo estamos a unos pasos de distancia, pero no camino. Corro.

—Sí puedes —le digo, y mi voz suena como el rugido de un huracán, exactamente como me siento—. _Sí puedes_.

Ella niega. Mi corazón se rompe a pedazos, solo un poco más.

—Ya no puedo —llora—. No lo soporto. No puedo.

Shouyou se estira en su dirección, buscando los brazos de su madre casi con la misma desesperación que yo.

—Mamá. _Mamámamámamámamá._

Hitoka se ríe entre las lágrimas, y yo también me rio, aunque no sé si de ella, de él, o de todo esto. Le entrego a Shouyou, quien prácticamente salta de mis brazos a los de ella, que lo atrapa al vuelo como una experta.

Ella siempre ha sido una experta. Ella siempre ha sido una experta en todo lo que hace.

—¿Qué ocurre, bebé? —le pregunta, pasándole los dedos por el pelo, intentando inútilmente de controlar la maraña rebelde de pelo naranja—, ¿también estás cansado?

Él niega con la cabeza. Hace eso que hace siempre que está pensando, donde frunce el ceño y la boca en un puchero, y las ganas de llorar y derrumbarme me comen por dentro.

Shouyou es solo un bebé. No tiene ni cuatro años. Él no debería estar viviendo esto. _Nadie_ debería estar viviendo esto.

—Mamá _pue’e_ —dice simplemente, y comienza a morderse los dedos.

Hitoka se echa a llorar. Más fuerte, como si se desmoronara.

Se está desmoronando.

Yo también comienzo a desmoronarme.

¿Cuántos meses tenemos haciendo esto? ¿Cuántos más seguiremos haciéndolo?, ¿meses, años? Esto no es vivir. No estamos viviendo. Estamos sobreviviendo.

Tengo ganas de agarrar el mundo y romperlo a pedazos. Quiero alcanzar la metralleta más cercana y dispararles a los hombres que nos persiguen, a los que nos obligaron a salir de nuestras casas como si fuéramos fugitivas. Quiero tomar un avión con destino a Estados Unidos y destrozar a los que comenzaron todo esto, los que nos hicieron todo esto, pero entonces recuerdo que Estados Unidos ya no existe y que Japón pronto irá por el mismo camino, que _ya_ vamos por el mismo camino.

Cuando la República de Gilead se levantó, Japón fue uno de los primeros en abrazar su ley y sus creencias como si fueran propias, desesperado po1r cualquier cosa que pudiera brindarle un poco de esperanza. Un país como el nuestro, tan condenado por las consecuencias de la radiación, había dejado a casi el noventa por ciento de su población estéril, tanto hombres como mujeres. Con la bajísima tasa de natalidad y la cantidad de embarazos que ni siquiera llegaban a completarse, el país entero cayó en caos.

Por supuesto, nos culparon a nosotras, las mujeres.

Y, por supuesto, fue a nosotras a quienes nos quitaron _todo_.

Cuando la Ley de Gilead se impuso en Japón, protestamos. Salimos a la calle, gritamos por nuestros derechos, nos llenamos la boca diciendo que preferíamos morir de pie a vivir de rodillas.

Eso fue hasta que descubrimos qué realmente significa “morir de pie”.

 “Morir de pie” significa ser ejecutado a quemarropa en medio de una protesta.

“Morir de pie” significa que cuelguen de un remolque a la persona más importante de tu vida mientras te obligan a verlo.

“Morir de pie” significa ver a tu esposa y a tu hijo arrancados de tu lado y ser llevado a las Colonias, donde trabajarán en las granjas radioactivas hasta que se les caiga la piel a tiras, hasta que rueguen porque alguien termine con su vida.

“Morir de pie” significa algo mucho peor a vivir de rodillas.

El viento sopla suavemente, como un suspiro fresco, casi helado, acariciando las ramas desnudas de los árboles con delicadeza. Tengo miedo de que Shouyou se enferme. Tengo miedo de tantas cosas.

—Vamos a salir de esta, ¿no es así, Shouyou? —digo, agarrando el rostro de mi esposa entre las manos y secándole las lágrimas. Ella siempre ha sido más fuerte de lo que cree. Ella siempre ha sido invencible—. Vamos a salir esta y vamos a volver a casa con mamá, ¿sí? ¿Verdad que tú también quieres eso, Hitoka-chan?

Ella me mira con los ojos brillantes. Siempre ha sido tan brillante. Antes de que todo esto estallara, no había un solo momento en que la mirara y ella no estuviera sonriendo. Antes, cuando podíamos salir a la calle sin que quisieran matarnos, mirarla a ella era como mirar al sol. Ahora el sol está cubierto de nubes, pero sé que detrás de todas esas nubes sigue brillando igual que antes.

Antes. Cuando no teníamos que correr por nuestras vidas por estar enamoradas la una de la otra. Por ser unas “traidoras del género”.

Antes, cuando el haber tenido un hijo significaba el inicio de una familia, no un negocio enfermo en el que los niños eran arrebatados de sus madres para ser entregados a las esposas ricas y estériles de sus Comandantes.

Antes, cuando no teníamos el terror constante de convertirnos en Criadas*.

—Hmm-mm —balbucea Shouyou, apretando sus manos contra el rostro de Hitoka. Ella le besa los dedos, sin importarle llenarse la cara de suciedad—. _Vamo’_ a _caza_.

Yachi escupe una risita histérica, boba, pero sé que es genuina. Levanta la mano para apartarme las mías de su rostro, enredando sus dedos con los míos y apretándolos fuerte. Yo le devuelto el apretón. Le devuelvo todo lo que ella me da.

—Sí —dice, y aunque su voz suena quebrada y llorosa, sé perfectamente que lo está diciendo en serio—. Vamos a volver a casa, bebé. Tú, mamá y yo. Los tres juntos. Siempre.

Shouyou sonríe, todo dientecitos blancos y pelo naranja.

Siento como si el peso del anillo en mi dedo anular se multiplicara y me aplastara, justo en el pecho. Siento como si pudiera estallar con la fuerza de una supernova. Siento como si fuera invencible.

—Kiyoko-san —me dice, sus ojos fijos en los míos—, vamos a salir de esta.

El sol casi se ha puesto cuando volvemos a correr. Shouyou va en mis brazos, como un peso seguro y real que me ancla, que me sostiene, mientras Hitoka va un par de pasos delante de mí, la mochila en sus hombros. No tenemos un verdadero destino, pero quedarnos donde estamos no es una opción.

Ya casi no tenemos comida. Tampoco tenemos agua. Shouyou todavía es un bebé, y no creo que ninguna de las dos soporte mucho más, pero seguimos corriendo. Ambas sabemos que cada paso que danos es el último, ambas sabemos que tarde o temprano llegará el momento en que nos atrapen y terminen separándonos, o peor, acabemos muertas, pero eso no nos detiene.

Nosotras no escogimos “morir de pie”, pero tampoco “vivir de rodillas”.

Porque “vivir de rodillas” es morirse cada día un poco, en un mundo de mentira, en casitas desprovistas de verdadera vida y extraños a los que tienes que llamar “familia”.

Porque “vivir de rodillas” es hacer lo mismo que Daichi y Koushi, o Tooru y Hajime, que posan todos los meses para la foto familiar con unas esposas a las que no aman y unas Criadas a las que no quieren dejar embarazadas, mientras en la noche le ponen precio a sus cabezas para verse al menos por un par de minutos, para poder quererse sin restricciones sólo un par de minutos.

Porque “vivir de rodillas”, para nosotras, es pasar el resto de la vida convertida en una Criada.

Así que por ahora corremos. Sin destino, sin descanso.

Corremos.

**Author's Note:**

> *En el universo de The Handmaid’s Tale, tras el asesinato del presidente de los Estados Unidos y la mayoría del Congreso, se instaura un régimen teocrático en los Estados Unidos (una vuelta a los valores puritanos), que desde ese momento pasan a ser conocidos como la República de Gilead. En esa nueva sociedad, muchos de los valores contemporáneos, si no son todos, quedan olvidados. La mujer pasa a un segundo plano, siendo única y exclusivamente un objeto cuyo valor está en sus ovarios, pues hay un problema en cuanto a la fertilidad en Gilead.  
> Las Criadas (Handmaid) son mujeres fértiles, obligadas y adiestradas para tener hijos por las esposas estériles de las familias que permite el gobierno. Estas mujeres, las Criadas, son despojadas de todos sus derechos y privilegios, desde la libertad hasta el nombre, pasando a referirse a sí mismas únicamente con el nombre de sus Comandantes, demostrando así su estatus como propiedad (ej. Defred/De Fred/ Comandante Fred). Solamente tienen permitido vestir de rojo, símbolo de su fertilidad, y son sometidas a una “Ceremonia”, una vez al mes durante sus días fértiles, cuando son forzadas a tener relaciones sexuales con los Comandantes entre las piernas de la esposa para poder asegurar la posibilidad de quedar embarazadas. El acto no es más que una mera violación, aunque la Criada no oponga resistencia, y de no quedar embarazada en el tiempo legislado son culpadas y trasladadas a otra casa, donde adoptan otro nombre e inician el mismo proceso una y otra vez.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Espero les haya gustado. Cualquier review, lo agradeceré con gusto.


End file.
